Twins Love
by Ishira Stuwerd
Summary: Lucy tak sengaja bertabrakan dengan seseorang. karena tabrakan itu, di kepala Lucy penuh dengan pertanyaan tentang orang itu. kira-kira siapa anak itu?/"Lucy-san, kuperkenalkan, ini kembaranku" /bad sammary
1. Prolog

**duh~**

**aku bingung... cerita 'kisah-kisah Fairy tail' belum siap aku bikin**

**eh, malah buat cerita laen. habisnya aku bingung mau buat cerita apa untuk Wendy. Wendy tuh anak yang sopan, jadi susah nulis ceritanya. bagi yang ada ide...tolong beritahu ke aku ya~**

**selamat membaca~~**

**PROLOG**

Pagi hari, terdengar suara tangisan bayi di rumah sakit. Pagi ini, suasana di rumah sakit sangatlah ramai. Rumah sakit hari ihi kedatangan dua orang Suami-Istri terpandang di Fiore. Istri sang Suami sedang mengandung anak dan sepertinya sudah waktunya anak itu keluar. Salah satu suster menghampiri mereka dan segera membawa Istri sang Suami masuk ke salah satu ruangan di sana. Selagi Istrinya berada di dalam, sang Suami hanya bisa terduduk lemas dan berdo'a. Setelah lama menunggu. Suster yang tadi keluar dan memberitahukan kepada sang Suami bahwa Istri dan anaknya selamat. Dan anaknya itu kembar dua. Sang Suami sangat senang mendengar berita itu. Dia langsung menuju Istrinya dan mencium keningnya. Suasana di ruangan ini sangatlah damai, tetapi tidak saat bel rumah sakit berbunyi bertanda adanya kebakaran. Orang-orang sangat panik, mereka berlari secara bersamaan. Kejadian itu sangatlah dramatis. Istri sang Suami menangis sambil meneriaki nama anak-anaknya. Sang Suami berlari menerobos api dan berhasil menyelamatkan salah satu anaknya. Dia tidak sempat menyelamatkan anaknya yang satu lagi. Hari ini, pagi ini, berdukalah semua orang atas kematian salah satu anak dari orang terpandang.

**TABRAKAN**

" Ibu~ ibu~, ibu di mana?" tanya seorang gadis berambut Blonde sambil berlari-lari mencari ibunya.

" Ibu di sini" jawab ibunya yang bernama Lyla Heartfilia. Gadis itu yang ternyata bernama Lucy Heartfilia menuju ketempat suara Lyla. Sesampainya Lucy di sana. Lyla melanjutkan kalimatnya" Ada apa sayang?"

"Lihat, lihat, aku tadi di ajari cara memasak kueh sama guru di sekolah, nih, ibu cobalah" ujar Lucy sambil menyerahkan kueh buatannya.

"Hmm, enak~ kamu memang punya bakat memasak sayang" ujar Lyla sambil menghabiskan kueh pemberian Lucy. Lucy ikut duduk di ayunan, tepatnya di samping Lyla. Lyla heran melihat sikapnya itu. Lalu dia bertanya" Kenapa sayang?". Lucy menatap Lyla lalu menundukkan kepalanya lagi.

" Gini bu, tadi waktu di sekolah, aku gak sengaja bertabrakan dengan Gray. Gray itu salah satu cowok terpopuler di sekolah. Juvia, teman sekelasku sangat menyukainya" ujar Lucy lalu terdiam. Lyla menunggu kelanjutan dari cerita anaknya." Saat aku gak sengaja bertabrakan dengan Gray. Juvia melihatnya. Dan dia bilang kalau aku itu love rivalnya. Padahal aku pengen berteman dengannya" lanjut Lucy.

"Jadi? Apa pertanyaanmu?" tanya Lyla yang sepertinya sudah tau apa tujuan Lucy.

"Mm, apa ibu tau bagaimana caranya agar aku bisa berteman dengannya?"

"Baiklah, kamu hanya perlu membuat Juvia percaya bahwa itu hanya kecelakaan. Pasti dia bisa mengerti. Selama ini kamu belum bilangkan?"

"Mm, belum sih..., baiklah, akanku coba ide ibu tadi"

Lucy beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan hendak masuk ke kamar. Di tengah jalan dia bertemu dengan ayahnya yang bernama Jude Heartfilia. Mereka berdua tersenyum. Sebelum melanjutkan perjalanan. Jude bertanya. Di mana Lyla . dan Lucy menjawab. Bahwa Lyla ada di taman. Setelah itu, baru dia masuk ke kamar.

* * *

Hari sudah larut malam. Tetapi Lucy tidak bisa tidur. Lucy kepikiran kata-kata ibunya tadi. Apa ide ibunya tadi akan berhasil ya? Soalnya dia takut keadaan

akan semakin memburuk. Semalaman Lucy memikirkannya. Sambil berfikir dia menonton film. Pada akhirnya, sekitar jam 1.28, Lucy tertidur lelap.

* * *

"Uhkk! Gara-gara tadi malam memikirkan bagaimana jadinya nanti, aku sampai telat bangun. Dan sekarang hampir telat masuk sekolah, sial banget sih?" ujar Lucy sambil berlari menuju sekolahnya. Karena terlalu asyik menggerutu tidak jelas. Lucy tidak memerhatikan jalan. Sampai akhirnya dia menabrak seseorang .

"Aw~ maaf, apa kamu baik-baik saja?" tanya Lucy.

"Aku baik-baik saja" jawab orang itu.

"Untunglah..." ujar Lucy sambil tersenyum. orang itu mengangkat kepalanya. Mereka berdua terkejut melihat wajah orang yang ada di depan mereka masing-masing.

"Kau... bagaimana bisa...? wa-"

"ah~ aku bisa terlambat, maaf telah menabrakmu"

Lucy berlari kembali menuju sekolahnya. Sesampainya di sekolah. Dia telat satu menit. Lucy langsung berlari menuju ke kelas. Dengan penuh pertanyaan di kepalanya.

_Siapa anak itu? Kenapa wajahnya mirip denganku? Di mana sekolahnya?_

_**Bersambung...**_

_**oke~ ada yang mau Review? Silahkan saja~~ gak ada yang larang kok...**_


	2. Bertemu Kembali

**Hore~ komputernya dah gak rusaklagi..**

**penasaran dengan cerita selanjutnya? yuk, langsung aja ke ceritanya**

**BERTEMU KEMBALI**

**Lucy pov**

Sebenarnya, siapa anak itu? Bagaimana bisa wajahnya mirip denganku? Duuuhhh, kepalaku penuh dengan pertanyaan tentangnya. Jadi gak konsen belajar deh! Karena gak bisa konsen belajar dan aku juga bosan, jadi aku melihat saja seorang pemuda berambut pink di kursi paling pojok, sedang tertidur pulas sekali. Malah ada suara dengkuranya juga. Aku terus melihat pemuda itu, sampai sahabatku menegurku.

"Hayooo, Lu-chan ketahuan memandang Natsu...nyan~ suka ni yee," Goda seorang gadis berambut biru muda. Yang tak lain bernama Levy McGarden.

"Levy-chan, aku hanya memandangnya, gak salahkan? Lagian, diakan temanku," ujarku.

"Masa sih? Gak percaya tuh~"

"Terserah deh, aku mau belajar, jangan ganggu,"Ujarku yang mulai kesal.

"Hihihi, iya, iya"

Walaupun tadi aku bilang mau belajar, sebenarnya aku gak belajar, gimana gak belajar? Di kepalaku itu sekarang hanya ada pertanyaan tentangnya. Uuuukkhh! Serius Lucy, ayo serius! Setelah lama menunggu pelajaran ini selesai akhirnya berganti dengan pelajaran selanjutnya. Pikiranku tetap penuh dengan anak itu. Sampai jam terakhir pun yang ada di kepalaku Cuma itu.

**Kriiiing Kriiiing** **Kriiiiiiiiiiiing**

Yes, akhirnya pulang. Pulang ini aku mau mencari anak itu. Mungkin dia tinggal di dekat-dekat tempat kami bertabrakan itu. Oh iya, aku hampir aja lupa. Aku harus bilang pada Juvia apa yang terjadi sebenarnya. Tapi saat aku melihat ke mejanya, Juvia sudah mau keluar kelas. Aku cepat-cepat membereskan bukuku ke dalam tas dan meminta izin pada Levy untuk pulang duluan. Lalu aku mengejar Juvia.

**Normal pov**

"Juvia~ tunggu aku~," ujar Lucy sambil berlari mengejar Juvia. Tapi, Juvia bukannya berhenti malah mempercepat langkahnya.

"Juvia! Aku bilang tunggu! Ada sesuatu yang harus aku jelaskan padamu"

Dan akhirnya juvia berhenti. "Jelaskan apa lagi? Juvia udah tau kok, kalau Lucy-san suka sama Gray-sama," ujarnya.

"Bukan Juvia...kau salah paham, sekarang aku jelaskan. Tapi tidak di sini,"Ujar Lucy sambil menarik tangan Juvia untuk memasuki gang yang sepi, yang tidak ada siapa-siapa disana. "Baiklah, sebenarnya kemarin itu aku gak sengaja bertabrakan dengan Gray. Saat itu aku sedang membaca buku dan tidak melihat sekelilingku. Tanpa sengaja aku menabraknya. Dan aku juga minta maaf kepadanya sampai berakali-kali. Karena aku tidak mau melihatmu yang bersedih. Sebenarnya aku ingin sekali berteman denganmu. Kau terlihat mengasyikkan untuk di ajak curhat," Jelas Lucy panjang lebar.

"Hanya itu? Tidak ada yang lain?"

"Gak ada kok"

"Oke deh, Juvia mau berteman dengan Lucy-san. Sebenarnya Juvia juga ingin sekali berteman dengan Lucy-san,"

"Jadi? Sekarang kita berteman?,"

"bukan teman, lebih dari kata teman, Sahabat mungkin"

"Hihihihi, oke," kami tertawa bersama, rasanya senang banget bisa berteman dengan Juvia. "ah, maaf Juvia, aku harus pulang cepat hari ini, maafkan aku ya?!," ujar Lucy yang teringat tujuanya yang kedua. Juvia mengiakan, setelah itu Lucy langsung berlari menuju tempat Lucy bertabrakan dengan gadis itu tadi pagi.

* * *

Sesampainya di tempat Lucy bertabrakan tadi, Lucy mencari-cari sosok yang mirip dengannya. Dan akhirnya Lucy menemukannya sedang duduk-duduk di ayunan di taman dekat Lucy bertabrakan dengannya itu. Sekarang ini, dia memakai baju kaus merah di lapisi jaket hitam dan memakai celana Jeans. Aku lupa ngasih tau, waktu Lucy bertabrakan dengannya, dia memakai baju seragam. Lucy langsung berlari lagi menuju ke tempatnya.

"H-hai,"Sapa Lucy gugup. Anak itu mendongakkan kepalanya. Dia terkejut sebentar dan akhirnya tersenyum.

"hai juga, kau yang tadi pagi menabrakkukan? Selesai menabrakku kau pergi begitu saja tanpa mendengar ucapanku sampai selesai," ujarnya. Mulut Lucy malongo, dia heran, kok dia bisa biasa-biasa aja sih? Dia aja masih gak percaya kalau wajah mereka mirip. "Haha ternyata wajah kita memang mirip ya?," Lanjutnya. Setelah Lucy bisa mengontrol dirinya. Dia duduk di ayunan sebelah anak itu. "Jadi? Apa yang mau kau tanyakan? Sampai mencariku susah-payah," tanyanya. Yang sepertinya tau kalau Lucy mencarinya untuk menanyakan sesuatu.

"Mmm, gini, wajahmu kok bisa mirip denganku ya?"

"gak tau, hebat ya? Wajah kita bisa sama"

"Mmm, kalau gak keberatan, kamu mau menceritakan tentang kehidupanmu?"

"aku gak keberatan kok, gini, kata ayahku, yang lebih tepatnya ayah angkatku memberitahukanku bahwa aku di selamatkan pada saat rumah sakit di Fiore terbakar. Awalnya dia sedang menunggu Istrinya melahirkan. Tetapi Istri dan anaknya itu tidak selamat. Dia menangis sendirian di sana, dan akhirnya bel berbunyi bertanda adanya kebakaran. Dia pun berlari, tanpa sengaja dia melihatku yang sedang menangis. Saat itulah dia menylamatkanku dan menjadi ayahku sekarang. Kami hanya tinggal berdua di rumah. Tetapi sekarang ayah sedang sakit. Aku harus bekerja untuk mencukupi kebutuhan sehari-hari," ceritanya. Lucy tampak sedih sekali mendengar cerita anak itu.

"Maaf aku telah menanyakan hal yang membuatmu sakit hati"

"Gak papa kok. Ngomong-ngomong, aku belum tau namamu"

"Ah, benar juga. Aku lupa memperkenalkan diri. Kenalkan, namaku Lucy Heartfilia. Kalau namamu?"

"Hebat, aku terkejut sekali lho! Nama kita juga mirip. Kenalkan, namaku Lucy Ashley. Ayahku juga bilang, kalau di papan nama itu tertulis bahwa namaku Lucy Ashley"

"Heeh" kali ini Lucy sudah tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Dia sangatlah terkejut. Sesaat suasana hening. Tiba-tiba suara hape berbunyi, memecahkan keheningan. Ternyata itu suara hapenya Lucy Heartfilia. Lucy mengangkatnya.

"halo bu? Ada apa?"

_Bukannya ada apa sayang. Kamu ada di mana sih? Ayah dan Ibu cemas nih _jawab orang yang ada di seberang yang ternyata adalah Layla.

"Hehehe, maaf bu, aku pulang sekarang deh"

_Ya sudah, cepat ya_

"Ok deh bu"lalu Lucy mematikan hapenya dan menatap Lucy Ashley. "maaf ya, aku sudah harus pulang, ibuku sudah marah-marah nih"

"Hahaha iya gak papa. Oh ya nama kitakan sama nih, jadi kau panggel aku Ashley aja dan aku panggel kau Lucy ya?"

"Bagus juga tuh, oh ya kamu pasti punya hape kan? Nih nomor hapeku" setelah Ashley mencatatnya. Lucy bergegas pulang ke rumahnya.

**Bersambung...**

**hehehe**

**selamat menunggu cerita selanjutnya~**


End file.
